


Protector

by Rivain



Series: Firefly [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship, Heterosexual Relationship, Homosexual relationship, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivain/pseuds/Rivain
Summary: "So Daddy got his baby girl to join?" Eevee frowned in her cup at the sneering male voice, if it was not one thing it was another. "He really didn't want to split the family up.""Who are you?" Vetra growled and it was at times like these when she truly appreciated her party members."Does it still bother you," That earned him at least an arched brow and a lowered glass. Not knowing how you ended up on the Ark?" She could seem the shock cross Cora's features all the while her father's voice echoed in her mind. He had tried his hardest to convince her to join the Initiative on her own, that there were bigger fish to fry in the next Galaxy over. She had pointed out the known threat to their home Galaxy that her friend had died protecting them from. He hadn't heard any of it she would later find out."Not particularly," She replied with a shrug. "Why stress? He got what he wanted. Al and I are both here.... then he went and died. Plus, Johns dead and I've got nothing better to do than save this galaxy before I blow my own brains out.""Ryder!"





	1. Chapter 1

“You and your father don’t seem to see eye and eye,” Liam replied as she scanned her helmet to ensure that it had been patched up as best as it could be. Shoving the concern that another fall like that could be the end of her if she didn’t get it properly fixed soon to the back of her head. Things had already gone tits up not even an hour after she had woken up in this nightmare.

“That’s putting it mildly.” She admitted scanning the flora of their ‘Golden Planet’ as well as the remains of their half of the landing shuttle. _ How the hell did we survive that? _

There was a good couple of minutes of silence between her and her comrade, the curious child side of her wanted nothing more than to sit down, pluck and bring back as many samples of the alien life around her for those still locked up in the Hyperion. 

“I heard about your brother, I am sure he will be okay.” Some people didn't like periods of silence and awkwardly attempt conversation with whoever was around. She didn't particularly care for these kinds of people, luckily she didn't quite get that vibe off of Liam. Perhaps it was because she hadn't known him for more than thirty minutes, but she did not get the vibe that he had anything invested in the conversation he was attempting to start between them. He also didn't seem the sort to back down from a challenge and she didn't want to give anyone any reason than to look at face value at her. 

“Yeah, the fucker has quite the hard head. Give him some time, he will be up and about pestering me in no time.” She chuckled before reading her third scan. “Damn.” 

“What’s wrong.” 

“SAM are you there?” Liam pulled his scanner up and frowned after a moment of pause seemingly coming to the same conclusion she had. “Looks like we are doing this the old fashioned way.” She replied as she walked passed her dark-skinned acquaintance, “I love myself a good challenge.” She took off at a light jog, enjoying the feeling of stretching her muscles for the first time in six-hundred years. All the while maintaining the banter and chit chat with her companion.

“So word is you were Alliance back in Sol.” His conversational piece drew her back from her thoughts.

“I can’t help but wonder what ‘word’ you are talking about, you woke up a couple of minutes before I did you not?” She chuckled slowing down to continue to document the flora and unfamiliar terrain whilst she could. She had never been a fan of backtracking, even under dire circumstances and if they were lucky they should still be able to pull the information back from the logs and hand them over to SAM once they reconnected with his data banks.

“Before you took off, you joined before your brother. Or so the records say, though there is very little information on what you did.” Her eyes narrowed as she remained in front of him, apparently, she had already drawn unwanted attention. "He didn't have much to say on the matter either when we took off." 

“It was a bit chaotic and I am not a fan of paperwork.” She answered easily enough stopping at the chasm that stood between them and the other side as flares shot up into the sky. "He was always the more personable of the two of us, followed the rules and I would swear he even _ enjoyed _paperwork... something about being able to unwind..." She couldn't help but wonder if Liam was like her brother and another one of those initiative Candidates who were gung ho about the whole Initiative spiel. 

“Look flares!” He came to a stop on her left, “Aand a pit to the center of the planet.” 

“Scared of heights?” She asked with a smirk turning to him before jumping toward the first pillar. “Last one across owes the other a drink!” She hollered back.

“Hey! That’s hardly fair Ryder!” She had heard his jet pack before she had landed and was quick to take off toward the next. Unfortunately, a speeding unknown zipped by and she popped out her scanner just in time to catch the ‘Unknown, SAM disconnected’ error, which was plenty of time for Liam to make his way past her. 

“You let me win.” He complained as she landed next to him with a controlled 'thud.'

“Don’t get ahead of yourself," Ryder scoffed before pointing back over her shoulder in the direction the blur had zipped past. "Didn’t you see that?” 

“The giant bug?” The scowl that crossed her face was reflexive she couldn't have prevented it even had she wanted as she mouthed 'bug' questioningly. "Well, what else could it have been?" 

“I don’t know” she admitted with a frown, "it didn’t look like any kind of bug I have seen. Which is not exactly unexpected...” 

“New Universe, new rules?” Liam chuckled with a shrug earning an eye roll from the twin.

“Like ground lightning?”

“And here I didn’t think you noticed that.” Liam joked as they walked around a corner, Ryder hadn’t even turned to directly to comprehend the scene as she instinctively ducked down and pulled Liam with her. “Wait, is that Fisher?” He whispered bewildered. 

“Yeah.” 

“What’s first contact protocol?" 

“Protocol says to be civil or some shit like that.” She pulled her scorpion and cocked it back before turning to wink at Liam. “They are goin’ to kill him.” 

“Huh?” 

“Body language, some I am hoping are multi-universal.” She watched as he cocked back his rifle, “Wait for my signal.” She winked again and flickered her tactical cloak on. Ignoring Liam’s protests to instead sneak up on the situation. If she could get there quick enough she could incapacitate the one with the raised weapon and draw attention toward herself. Ideally, her shields would hold her over long enough for either Liam to take them out or for her to get behind cover. 

Liam surprisingly remained hidden, _ good he can follow orders. _ Ryder thought as she circled around ensuring there were only the three and no others that could overwhelm them. Content with her quick surveillance of the area she pulled out her Asari blade, a gift from hopefully a still-living friend, before coming up behind one of the aliens and slitting its throat. _ Bipedal. Can only hope their veins and arteries are somewhat similar. Going to have to run some sort of autopsy later to verify any other or actual weak points. _

Liam was quick to fire after the first one fell at her feet and she lifted her scorpion in her firing hand. '_ One hand to fire, one hand to slice. But ensure you can use both for either. _' The words of a long since dead friend echoed in her ear as she brought her pistol up and sent two rounds into the skull of the gray plated enemy. An explosion to her left followed by a volley of rounds told her that their third friend was taken care of. 

She kept back as Liam ran over and inspected their party member. “Hey, Fisher you okay?” 

If the flames and smoke were not enough to draw more attention to their area she knew that the short burst of rounds and explosion would. With a glance, she scanned their downed comrade as he spoke. “I’ll live. Thought I was a goner.” 

“Good call on that Ryder, I don’t know what would have happened if we had played it differently.” The gray-haired Ryder chuckled and shrugged, glancing down at the two of them but keeping her peripherals and ears perked. A part of her wanted to call him on his bullshit, but no good would come out of bringing up the fact that they had just narrowly avoided losing Fisher to an unexpected and violent death on an alien planet.

“It was you or them,” She offered genuinely, “As nice as peace is. We crash-landed on this planet. Our translators can’t decipher their language and they didn’t seem all that welcoming or understanding of your situation to me." She nodded over to Fisher. "I’d do it all again and wouldn’t change a thing,” 

“Well, you saved my life. Be a hell of a thing to survive that crash only to get shot by aliens.” Ryder took this time to kneel as Liam stood up and looked over Fisher, she wasn’t a doctor by practice but had seen a thing or two in her time with the Milky Way. 

“I knew they didn’t look the friendly type,” Liam growled.

“Oh hush, you barely saw them before you ate that boulder. It’s a miracle they didn’t hear that hard head of yours slamming into it.” The look on Liam's face was well worth the jab she had never seen anyone look as affronted as he did who was not her twin.

"We still don’t know what they want…” Fisher laughed, though cringed and coughed as he did so.

“Nothing good with how they were armed.” 

“I stand by what I said earlier, communication is a huge issue. We’re the foreign ones here, but it doesn’t hurt to expect the worst. Liam has a point, they were heavily armed and even if they were just out hunting for some wildlife..." _ it meant that the game could prove to be a far greater danger than the grey aliens they had just taken down _. Shaking her head at the thought Ryder continued, “Even then they are way too armed for a hunting trip.” 

“But what did we do to them? What did I do? I was sitting here with a busted leg for heaven's sake!” Fisher rallied motioning toward his crippled limb.

“All I know is that they can’t take a hit as hard as us,” Liam grumbled, before taking pause and turning back to Fisher. “Where are the others?” 

“Gone… Kirkland and Greer went looking for help.” 

“Left you here because of your leg?” Fisher nodded. “Shit. Okay,” She holstered her weapon and walked around looking for something to splint his leg in. “Well, ** I ** am not leaving you here.” 

“I think it’s broken, you guys push on ahead and look for the others.” Finding two suitable pieces of whatever the hell that plant was, along with some rather malleable but firm roots Ryder kneeled back down next to Fisher hoping that there weren't any toxic or corrosive properties with the parts.

“Fat chance. We had the ass end of the shuttle, you have the head. Kirkland and Greer took off already, that would mean that absolutely any and everyone could stumble upon this wreck and find you.” She placed the splints on either side of his leg and motioned for Liam to help her set it in place. “Carrying you shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Let me do it.” 

“Fat chance Liam.” She snapped then pointed to herself. “Infiltrator aka Sniper and pistol. You can lay down more rounds than I can, plus, if necessary until I can get him to cover and he can fire either his rifle or my pistol whilst I carry him.” She then turned to the downed teammate. “This is going to hurt like a bitch, especially if it’s broken.”

“Ryder-no-ARGH!” He had swung on them something she didn't blame him for, luckily it didn't look like the armor was compromised which meant that ideally, they shouldn't have to worry about an alien based infection.

“Liam hand him his weapon.” He did as he was told as Fisher continued to grumble from over her shoulders. “Clean out anything you can grab while you are at it. 


	2. The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something in the back of his mind that told him this was some elaborate way to shut his species up. Sending the first human Specter on a mission to investigate one of their own most trusted. Little did they know that they had chosen one of humanity's most persistent marines. To get to Saren Shepard needs to find the Turian who had his own reservations and investigation on the Specter. He never expected running into an old-time friend in the process.

This mission was starting to grate his nerves as it turned into a wild goose chase. He understood why the Council was hesitant. It was one Spectres word against the other and Saren had history on his side. Humanity hadn't exactly been on everyone's good side for long. There were still people who were alive or had family involved in the First Contact War. And a dead Turian Spectre didn’t exactly help with things. _This entire situation has me on edge._ Shaking his head the Commander made his way down the halls. All he wanted was to find the young Turian C-Sec officer who had stopped him before his meeting with the Council. How there could only be one person in the entire Citadel who knew how to get ahold of him was beyond Shepard.

Chora’s Den.

“This place is massive…” Ashley mumbled as they walked through the entrance of the bar. Shepard nodded thinking back on the last time he had been down this part of the Citadel. Depending on who you were asking it was The place to go when you wanted to be out of sight and enjoy a drink or two. “Not exactly the first place I would go… but it’s something.” She added as the door shut behind them and his eyes scanned the room. It was as full as he remembered it always being the few times he had slithered down here.

His eyes scanned over the patrons as their search for Harkin continued. As they came passed the bar his eyes doubled back, “Eevee?” It wasn't that this wasn't her scene; in actuality, this would be one of the first places he would look to find her. Had he known she was even on the Citadel. The woman was a force of nature that showed up out of nowhere and brought chaos with her. Intrigued with this surprise Shepard continued his scan of the room. Luckily Harkin was sitting a couple of tables from Eevee. He heard Ashley repeat the name, likely over to Kaiden for clarification as they walked up to the soldier. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you blind? What's it look like I or anyone else in here is doing?” Dismissive.  Whatever she had open on her omnitool demanded enough of her attention for her not to recognize who she was speaking to. That or the blaring bass of the room had finally blown out enough of her hearing. Finally, a sigh she must have realized he had no intention of leaving even with her curt retort. Her eyes flicked up from the omnitool and a smirk slid across her features. “Look at you. Never would have thought that boy scout would malinger his way down here. You know, without a devil holding him at gunpoint."  There were many things he admired about the eldest Ryder especially her preference for speaking her mind. With his newfound company and the lack of time that he had known them the Commander could have done without. "That or,  perhaps, the devil is far more handsome and or beautiful than I remember." She tacked on eyeing said company.

“I heard about your father.” The twin scrunched up her nose before knocking back the rest of whatever drink she had been nursing. _How is it I always know exactly what _**_not_ **_to say with her?_ Shepard kicked himself as he and his entourage remained standing and she closed out of her tool. She waved the bartender and motioned for another drink. Shepard took this chance to ensure Harkin was still nursing his own nearby.  Ryder having caught his glance brought her omnitool back up and flicked her fingers across its display.

“Then you would have also heard that the Alliance are punishing us for father’s sins.” Her statement jolted him from watching a server offer Harkin another drink.  She motioned with her arm for the three of them to take the open seats around her table as another server came up and set down three glasses of water. Ashley and Kaiden both turned to him for guidance, "ah jeez do you turn to him when you have to piss as well? Take the bloody seat, I don't bite unless you ask."

"What do you mean?"

“Grounded J-Shepard," She corrected given their current company. "I haven’t gone out and spread my wings in months.  It was fun at first, but running around with people gets extremely boring when you actually have to deal with them after the play. As it turns out, growing attached is not an  exclusively  annoying quirk of humans.” Given his company, Shepard kept from smirking at her shenanigans.

"Come on."

“Oh, I have to say I have always been curious.”

“Shut up. Where’s your gear.”

“Frisky, which gear do you have in mind?” Following his lead, the two stood_. _ _Not wobbling. Nor slurred speech._ Shepards eyes glanced to the various empty glasses on the table. _Still, there are five too many empty drinks on the table for my liking._ "And is this going to be a group sort of activity." John was already beginning to regret his decision.

“Kaiden, see to it that she finds her way to the Normandy.” He felt the glare the moment the words left his lips, luckily the LT didn’t seem to mind the hostilities… currently. Here's to hoping the two inevitably get along. John couldn't help but hope that both Kaiden and Ashley would pick up a thing or two from the infiltrator. As kids, they had always joked about how they would all become heroes to go down in the archives. Little did they know the sacrifices one would have to make to do so.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Commander?" Ashley spoke up as they watched the two of them go.

"We can't judge people based solely on their history Williams. More times than not there is more to the story than is shown in the holos or the news. The Ryders have always proven to be valuable assets to the Alliance."  He turned his attention to the Gunny and offered an earnest smile, "They have served for generations. If any of them were of any threat they'd have been removed from their positions. I don't know the full story of what is going on with her father, or if she had anything to do with it. But I do know that benching Eevee and or her brother for whatever he did or didn't do is not the right call."

"You  really  do believe that, don't you Commander."

"I do. I don't know their father as well as I do them, but the twins are their own people. They have done nothing but done what they've believed was in the Galaxy's best interest.  Eevee's particular skills and mindset may not sit well with everyone, but she has proven invaluable in the past for the Alliance. We need the best if we are going to take down Saren. I am sure this is all  just  one big misunderstanding." He wasn't sure if he was comforting Williams more so than himself with that statement. Between the missions leading up to this shit show, he hadn't exactly the time to check in on the twins.  He didn't live under a rock and had heard about Alec's dismissal, but there had been no indication of the senior Ryders decision affecting his kids.

* * *

“Ryder. Here are the quarters.”

“Yeah, no. I’ll pass LT.”

“I don’t know if the Commander will like that.”

“He’ll get over it.” When he looked like he was going to vocally retaliate she continued with a slight glare. “I don’t play well with others. The Commander is well aware." Not one to lose a battle of dominance the infiltrator shrugged her weight over to one leg. Her bag swung over her shoulder all while maintaining eye contact. Finally bothering to give the LT a good look over Niahm couldn't say she was impressed with what she saw. It sounds like John managed to stumble his way into something far more dangerous and politically driven than he may know. He needs people by his side that he could rely on, that he could trust. When they had swung by her place for all of a couple of minutes. As she was grabbing her go-bag she had half the mind to get her brother to finagle his way to join the crew as well. Instead, she left him a quick encrypted, ‘hanging out with John.'

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Alenko began looking down at his omnitool for a moment. She watched him type up something before looking back up and placing his hands behind his back.

“Shoot.”

"You seem very familiar with the Commander.”

“We haven't slept with one another if that's what you are getting at." Watching him turn a quick shade of red Ryder chuckled and shook her head. "And that's not for lack of trying." The LT looked like a cat had run off with his tongue, she could see him trying to come up with a proper response. "Grew up with the idiot.” She turned and left the assigned quarters room, she could hear him following behind her. “He was always the rowdy sort.” Now walking side by side Ryder could tell that the biotic didn’t seem to believe her. “I'm telling you, he wasn't always the poster boy of the alliance. At first, I thought it would be a good thing..."

”At first?"

"We had an argument two years after he became the poster boy. Thought he knew everything, seemingly forgot that the Alliance is run by big shots who bleed red like the rest of us. Forgot how dirty and ugly the job can be, showered with any and every resource when possible. Forgot what it meant to be a hellhound." She paused leaning up against the wall as she stared at the holo map. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to get the job done." She locked eyes with the Chief Navigator who seemingly overheard the end of her rant. “So this Saren character, what exactly is going on.”

“How did-?”_ Where did they pick this guy up from?_ She couldn’t help but wonder to herself.  Ryder had seen her fair share of green recruits but it had been quite some time since they were more than mere background to her.  She sincerely hoped that he had more to him than what she was able to pull up as she 'packed' her things while they were at her apartment.  She wasn't impressed with anything she could pull up on him or this Ashley Williams marine they had picked up during the shit show on Eden Prime.

“I make it my business to know what's going on with family," Ryder stated as she appreciated the Turian-Human ship they had built together as a show of good faith. "Additionally, you act as if there is really anything else of interest going on in the Citadel.  I know people, I heard a thing here and there and have to admit I am rather surprised that John got himself dragged into the middle of this shit show. Then again it's been a bit of time since any of us have managed to draw attention to ourselves.” She motioned for Kaiden to follow her as she pushed on toward the pilot. _Better to bring a familiar face to an introduction than to ambush the only person on a ship who had no chance of leaving their post as freely as others._

“Shit show, ma'am?”

"Specters…. Good in theory and mostly in practice, but it was only a matter of time before one of them crossed the line. I don’t know the full details. I was sort of on the run when I had come across the hearing...” Realizing what she had said Niamh shut her mouth. Reminded that there were things she would have to bring up with John before anyone else. _Then there was the whole ‘he is now in charge of me’ thing_. "Care to introduce me?" She offered as the pilot turned to face the two of them. "It's not every day you come to meet a piloting legend."

"Finally, someone who appreciates true talent."

* * *

"Heads up Commander, the XO ain't too happy with your recent stray," Joker warned as he exited contamination, "Not that he'd tell you..."

"Joker."

"Hey don't shoot the messenger.  Just  calling it how I see it." The pilot stated throwing his arms up, "I'll  just  sit up here and let you walk into a hostile work environment then."

"Thanks, Joker."

"Don't say it unless you mean it, Commander!" He called out as John made his way toward said Executive Officer.

"Presley?"

"Commander."

"How's the integration going?"

"You're the Commander. The job will get done, though there is one that has a couple on edge."

" Just  one?"

"One human, yes."

"Give it time, everyone I have brought has things we can learn from them and vice-versa."

"Commander."  Presley returned to the holo-map and Shepard could only hope that everyone could see the opportunity he saw. As he walked down the halls he heard various conversations of their newest additions. Saren was proving to be the least of everyone's concerns on the ship. Various mentions of 'her hiding in medbay' told him exactly where he needed to go.  Any thought of his offering to converse in the dining area were shot as nearly every single member of the ground team were sprinkled around the open space.

“Eevee.”

“John. It’s been a while.” The two of them stood awkwardly, Ryder rubbing her right arm up and down with her left hand. John standing outside of the Medical Bay. "Well come on in, you'll catch your cold out there." She offered. "Chakwas  just  stepped out." The door shut behind him as he walked further in. She kept her back toward the glass allowing him a full view of their interested audience.  Kaiden was watching from his post, while Ashley and the Garrus were in the Mess acting as if they weren’t paying attention.

“You going to tell me exactly why you were drinking your heart away in Chora’s Den. Kicked out of the Alliance and record pulled from File.” That earned an earnest glare from the woman. They all were pretty bad about keeping in contact even though they all had omnitools on their person.  The bonus of the three of them being part of the same programs meant that there were no hard feelings at the lack of communication or various blackouts during certain operations and missions.  A downside was that they were all horribly independent, strong-willed and confident with both their abilities and decisions. _Fuck_.

“You going to tell me why exactly the Counsel passed the first human specter even though his mission was a complete and utter failure. Which ended with a dead Spectre and said human accusing another of killing the dead one."  John was glad he had decided to have this conversation within the closed walls of medbay because he had once again managed to shove his foot in his mouth. "Also, how you managed to get Anderson removed from his posting over the Normandy?"

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s not  nearly  as fun.” She deflated allowing it to show on her features without dropping her body language. “I figure it’s because you know damn well why I am where I am at in my life.  Sincerely, it is good to see you again John.” The tension that had been building up in the room deflated as naturally as it had built up.  To anyone outside of the room nothing had changed, they both held their dominant positions.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“Based on my rather slim interactions with the crew I am under the impression that they haven't seen the human soft squishy side of you that I know exists  .” She added crossing her arms, "it's based on this observation  as to  why I haven't thrown my arms around you yet."  He looked up and to the right of the bay acting as if he were toying with the idea before stepping forward and hugging his childhood friend. "Don't worry I'll still be a royal pain in your ass whenever the opportunity presents itself." They both stepped back and she leaned onto on leg allowing her shoulders to slump and her brows knit in concern. "And here you are a big bad Spectre now. John?"

“And here you are.”

“It’s ugly John. And while I wouldn’t mind filling you in something tells me that one you have quite enough on your plate. And I don’t feel like sharing my woes with your nosy crew. Which... you never did introduce me to your non-human friends.” She spun around and grabbed him across the shoulder with her left arm, turning to face the Turian in the room.  “We both know that I prefer their company second only to you  specifically  when it comes to species preference  .” Said Turian in question trilled having been caught off guard. Said noise caused the black-haired soldier to turn to him with knitted brows. "Ah, you gotta love that hearing." Ryder purred causing John to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 02/21/2020


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem wasn't what many people believed, Ryder loved people. She loved helping people, loved teaching them things and loved learning from them. What she couldn't stand was being disappointed by people, which was something that was inevitable. What she absolutely hated having to deal with people when the cruelties of the galaxy decimated their views of the world and life. 
> 
> So to say that she really didn't want to go into the Bio Lab to confront Cora after the events on the Leusinia would be the largest understatement of the millennia.

There weren’t too many times in Ryder’s career had she the privilege of being able to turn a blind eye to the ugliness of the world  . It was something of a point of contention between herself, her brother and Shepard.  Their military histories were all tragic in their own right and there had been times when she wished she had one of their more glorious careers  .  Then she remembered how dire the situation was and the thought of one of them having to live with stigma that followed dissolved any illusion she had  . The decision was simple and the fallout  was expected  . She had drawn the short straw there wasn't any doubt in any of their minds about that.  Fortunately  , she was able to  utilize  the reputation that came with it and it had even opened up opportunities that she would have never known existed without .

“Hey, you okay?”

“Can I  just  do today over again…” Cora began with her head in her hands. _I would expect someone who has worked with the Huntresses to be far more pragmatic._ “And not run away from my duty." A part of her felt bad since wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and avoid this conversation.

“If that were the case you’d be speaking’ with my father.” Niamh joked with a smirk leaning back against the shut door behind her. “And I promise you that this conversation would be far curter… or filled with some sort of story with a life lesson. With him there was  just  no telling.”  Luckily, the former Commando snickered before shaking her head, straightening up and frowning at the Pathfinder .

“I put so much faith in Sarissa…” _I couldn't tell by the way you were _ _ constantly going on about them during the entire mission _ _._ There were  a number of  times where Eevee had half the mind to tell the blonde to shove a sock in it. “...but the Asari were  just  as lost as we are.”  During the entirety of the mission she couldn't help but thank the Gods that they  were boned  worse than the Hyperion had been . It was nice to see a race that had always held themselves higher than her own humbled every now and then.

“Well…” Ryder shifted her weight knowing her internal opinions on the matter were not what Cora needed to hear  . “We  definitely  dodged one hell of a bullet if we are to compare the two.” She wanted to punch herself in the mouth the moment the words slipped from her lips.  “Look," The grey haired pathfinder sighed, "Anyone who was coming into this thinking we were going to  fly  some 600 and some years away, settle, and assimilate into the new Galaxy with no problems  obviously  had never worked with, around or for the military services before  .  Even the more optimistic of the lot about the Initiative admitted there would be mistakes and casualties  . The pessimists were expecting this to be some large catastrophic failure. And the conspiracy theorists were going on about the Reapers being from here.”  Ryder pushed past the chill that ran down her spine as the thought crossed her mind becoming a liable concern  . _Sam, remind me to look into that. **Of course Pathfinder**_. “The fact is that while she has been beat to shit the Leusinia made it. And there are survivors.”

“Should’ve known better than to say that to a Pathfinder.”

“I’d like to point out that I am not my father. I am no Pathfinder by heat, but instead by circumstance and poor decisions.” ** _Would this not be the proper time to inform Cora of the circumstances of your arrival? _ ** _You are not incorrect Sam, except it works both ways. But no, I have no intention of bringing this up. She is the subject at hand, not I._ “That having  been said  I am a lot of other things…”

“Biotic included.” Cora interrupted with a whimsical smirk. “A damn good one.”

“That means a lot coming from you.” Ryder  genuinely  smiled, “While I may not be a Pathfinder I am not some punk kid that everyone seems to think I am.” _ One day I will enjoy the look on their expressions when they find out I am not  just some snot nosed kid who  was given this position by their father _ . Ryder smirked further, _Tann will probably shite himself_ _._ She knew that refraining from giving into her urges to decorate their working offices with their intestines would pay off in the end  . If it didn't, she would  simply  have to find another release. “As you have  been told  time and time again I do not agree with my father's decision to put me in this role.  Seriously  , what Op cannot fold their breath for four minutes.” She grumbled to herself crossing her arms. “I  firmly  agree with Sarissa's call, brutal or not. When you  are put  in these kinds of positions those kinds of decisions become a norm for you. I’ve made more than my fair share of  morally  and  ethically  grey calls as Pathfinder and as my time in the Milky Way. More so the latter.”  She shrugged watching the gears begin to roll in the blonde's mind Ryder  quickly  continued  . “Positions like these are ideals to anyone who isn’t living the role. And those who are,  quickly  learn that those ideals go straight out the window when lives are on the line. So our reasoning very seldom fit into others' views, morals or principles.”

“That’s why…”

"You’re going to have to finish that thought if you want me to know what you’re going on about.”

“Why you take Vex, Drack and even Peebee out on more missions than you do myself, Liam or Jaal.”

“You’re on the right train of thought there, but I have taken Jaal out more times than Peebee.” She pushed herself up off the wall and rolled out her shoulders as she continued.  “I need him to understand that ‘ends vs means’ is not the Milky Way species go to, nor is it something the majority of the population agree with  . It’s something that a select few people have to do and should  be kept  in check.  Look at Saren and  all of  our species history, it’s easy for someone with the wrong intentions to turn and make something that doesn’t have to be seem ‘necessary’ under ends vs means mentality .”

“That explains your caution and displeasure for both Reyes and Sloane.”

"Precisely  , Sloane more so than Reyes but only because she has already taken that leap,  repeatedly  .” Ryder admitted. “Peebee I only take out for Reaper related crap, or if  I feel  like I have kept her locked up for far too long.”

“Nevertheless  , thank you.” Cora finally broke out after a couple moments of silence, “For being there. On the Leusinia. Happy with their talk Ryder nodded and asked SAM to open up the door behind her, “Can I tell you something?” The biotic interrupted  just  as she stepped out.

“I am a black hole of secrets.”

“The old man was right.” That earned a frown of confusion, “To choose you as Pathfinder instead.”

We’re going to have to agree to disagree there, my friend.” Y_ou're not not an option _ _entirely. More so not my first option. The number of times I wanted to throw you over a cliff or charge you into a wall those first couple of days could not have been considered healthy. Throw in some time and lose-lose situations she'd probably come out as a competent reliable Pathfinder. Whether or not she would make it that far or be able to live with the fact you had to send half your men to their death to accomplish a mission isn't a bet I am willing to make. Hypothetically or not._

“...I don’t blaze a trail. I always look for the mentor, their plan. As a Pathfinder, my mistakes would be worse than Sarissa’s-”

“This better not be a formal request of leave from duty.” Ryder interrupted with knit brows and a hard frown. “I still want you on my team. As a friend but especially as Pathfinder. You’re irreplaceable Cora.”  She stepped forward and grasped the woman's shoulder, “I don’t need nor want ‘yes-men’, I value your opinions on matters, your views and your way of thinking  .  Hell, even though I wanted nothing more than to knock you out cold the first couple of weeks after we woke up, I couldn’t imagine running the tempest without you on board  .”  She paused in her babbling and dropped her arm before turning back to the opened door, “If that means anything .” She offered over her shoulder before walking out. Nor hearing her hearty response.

“Everything actually.”


End file.
